


C.H.A.S.E.

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mild Sexual Content, Rivalry, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months spent chasing each other around the world, Dick and Helena finally ensnare one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	C.H.A.S.E.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Helena still works for SPYRAL but Dick is from another (North American??) spy organization. They’ve been chasing each other for months and it’s kind of their thing even though they don’t go after the same information or the same targets any more. It’s totally a sex thing. (implied Tiger/Helena/Dick)
> 
> Mildly NSFW + unbeta’d

This time, it’s Helena that catches Dick during their game of Chase.

She tackles him atop the rooftop of a hotel in St. Thomas, pinning his solid frame underneath her body. In the sweltering, almost sultry heat of the Virgin Islands,  Dick’s handsome features and tan skin take on an almost ruddy note and he’s sweating underneath her skin.

Helena smiles wide, feeling wicked as she shifts in her straddle of Dick’s lean hips.

“How come I caught you so easily this time?” Helena asks. She allows herself the freedom to stroke the very tips of her fingers over Dick’s chest where the collar of his t-shirt has shifted around so much that all of that warm tan perfection is visible. She can’t feel much through her gloves, Helena notes, but there’s something to be said about the way that Dick’s blue eyes seem to darken with lust at that light touch.

Dick shakes his head, a little frown twisting at his oh-so kissable mouth. “You didn’t catch me,” he insists in a tone that’s more than a little bit put out. Then his expression changes, a smile as bright and as sudden as a lightning strike settling on his face. “I slowed down for you.”

Smugness abounds.

Helena rolls her eyes and then rolls her hips, teasing Dick with the sensation of their bodies so close and yet not close enough. At the way that Dick gasps and his strong hands fly up to grab at her ass, Helena can tell that the brief taste has only served to get him just as hot as is. Laughing, Helena bats Dick’s hands away before he can get more than the one quick grab and then pushes at Dick’s shoulders until he takes the hint and subsides.

“I get it,” Helena muses, a mocking note clear in her voice. “You were _desperate_  and you wanted to make it easier for me to take my prize.” Helena uses her fingers to tap out a meandering path from Dick’s chest up to the sharp and very bitable curve of his jaw. “I feel where you’re coming from, I do. Lima was oh – how long ago, again?”

The ruddy flush to Dick’s face only deepens and he turns his head to the side.

“Four months,” he grits out through clenched teeth.

Helena laughs, feeling so giddy that she’s almost dizzy with it, and then she leans down to brush a relatively chaste kiss across Dick’s scowling mouth.

“That’s four months since the last time you lost one of our little games,” she says, almost crooning as she pulls away from Dick’s soft mouth. “No wonder you were so slow. You  _wanted_  me to win. But don’t forget, Dick, no matter who wins, we both do.”

At Helena’s words, some of the patently fake sullenness that had infused Dick’s form relaxes. The smile returns to his handsome face, so attractive that at once, Helena is ready to forgo all of her planning. She’s ready to let all of it go just for a chance to get Dick to smile like that again.

“Well you’re in luck,” Helena says into the nearly silent night.

Dick blinks up at her, the expression on his face simultaneously disarming and charming. He shifts a little underneath her, wriggling as if to test the solidity of her presence around him, and then slumps back against the rooftop with an unreadable look on his face.

“Why?’ Dick asks eventually.

"My hotel room,” Helena says, “It’s in this building.”

Dick licks his lips. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Helena murmurs, feeling heat start to coil low in her stomach at the first sight of that pink tongue. “On the top floor.”

*

Helena’s been in the Virgin Islands for the better part of a week, pretending at the tourist life during the day and hopping between the three islands at night. Her hotel overlooks the bustling waterfront and the nightlife that goes on around it but still grants her much needed privacy.

“I like the room,” Dick says the very second that Helena flicks on the switch.

He turns in a slow circle, taking in the detritus strewn across the room from when Helena had received word of Dick’s presence on the island and scrambled out of her daywear into something a bit more acceptable for chasing a secret agent across a highly populated island.

Dick’s full mouth curves up with a sharp little smile and he slides his fingers through his short hair.

“I have to say, the next time we do this, maybe you could pick a place that isn’t eighty degrees in the shade.”

Helena’s nose wrinkles with a frown.

“You didn’t complain that much about Lima,” she points out.

Dick shrugs.

“Yeah,” he admits, “You’re right. But let’s face it: it wasn’t because Lima was cooler. *That* was because my mouth was otherwise occupied that time around.” Dick turns on his heel and smiles at Helena, waggling his eyebrows in a way that’s supposed to be charming but is only mildly hilarious. “I still don’t know what you said to Tiger to get him to join in, but the man is  _inspired_. Think you can get him to play with us anytime soon?”

Laughing, Helena shakes her head. “I’ll tell him what you said, but I think that was a one-time thing. Tiger’s kind of well… he’s different.” Helena licks her lips at the memory of that memorable weekend together.

While Helena had caught Dick, Tiger had caught them both in the end.

“That  _was_  a fun weekend,” Helena says with a smile that only widens at the way Dick rushes into nodding. “Now are you going to get undressed or do you want to stand here and talk about Tiger all night?”

“Can’t we do both?”

Cheeky.

“Keep that up and I won’t let you shower with me,” Helena says through a faint bit of laughter. Playing Chase is almost as demanding as one of their regular missions and by now, a shower is one of two things that she wants  _most_  out of the night. Dick, of course, is the other.

Dick actually  _whimpers_  and his hands drop down to the waistband of his jeans, fingers fumbling with the buttons as if he can’t actually remember how to work them.

“ _Helena_  –”

Laughing, Helena reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling the tight fabric up over her head in a smooth move that barely causes the curls in her thick black hair to bounce.

“Let’s make things interesting,” Helena wagers. “First one undressed gets to decide what we do in the shower. Deal?”

In response, Dick drops his pants and boxers to the floor.


End file.
